


Sacrifices For Love

by fallenice



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenice/pseuds/fallenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun loves travelling; Nino, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written over Tweetlonger for Riri. Unbetaed.

"I like being in Japan," Nino says, voice muffled by the pillow. He hears the sound of the bedside light being switched off and then feels Jun's weight dipping the bed that he is curled up on. Jun reaches for for Nino and turns him to face himself. Nino takes the chance to nuzzle on Jun's thigh, hands still clutching his pillow. 

"You know how much I would love to work in the US," Jun says, hands patting Nino's head gently. 

"You know how much how I hate leaving Japan," Nino replies, softly and almost whining. 

Jun shifts a little, making himself more comfortable on the bed as he replies, "More than leaving me?"

"Now you are guilt tripping me," Nino retorts quickly and Jun thinks that he sounds like a petulant child. 

"It's not that," Jun says, his voice dropping to barely a whisper. "It's just...am I not enough for you? Am I not home enough for you?"

Nino remains silent, and Jun can hear him breathe in the quiet of the night. Nino thinks about the last time he was in the US, how everything seems foreign and scary, how all he wanted to was to come home and never leave again. The recollection brings all the feelings of fear and insecurities back onto the surface and Nino finds himself gripping at the bedsheets from it all. 

"Sorry," Jun replies, realizing guiltily that he has surfaced unnecessary emotions in Nino. "I.. will tell them that I won't go." 

"No!" Nino says, as his mind brings up images of Jun flipping through brochures and watching travel documentaries. Nino remembers the way he stares at these faraway places with excitement and wonder in his eyes. He remembers the pure glee on Jun's face when he tells him that they are sending him to the US. Nino thinks he will kill himself if he is the one who takes away that hope and happiness from Jun. 

For his own selfish fears.

He can't do that.

"I will try,'" Nino says after another prolonged period of silence. 

_For you_ , he finishes the sentence in his head.

All Jun does is to pull him up and kisses him - Thank you he says in his heart, Thank you so much - and hopes that his gratitude gets communicated through the way his tongue swirl around in Nino's mouth.


End file.
